A device for assisting operations on a computer is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-27089. In the device, an operation record storage part identifies the types of applications operated by an operator, and the types of operated operation objects, and stores them in a time series as operation record information along with operation commands. An operation record search part searches operation records for a location in which the same operations as an operation command string of the most recent operation procedure is performing are performed. An operation procedure analyzing part investigates an application in the operation records, the types of operation objects in the searched operation records, and the transition of the operation objects and the like in the searched operation records, and extracts an operation procedure considered to match the purpose of the most recent operation from the search results. A next operation predicting part predicts a next operation command from the extracted operation procedure.